Magen David
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Ziva's star is returned to her on a very special occasion. Spoilers. Ziva/Team. Written for the NFA Community's Ziva's Star Challenge. AU to some of season 7 including the finale. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Magen David**

**Summary:It had been taken from her along with months of her life. She had returned broken and without it. And now after one of the most important moments of her life it is returned to her…and without knowing it those that give it to her obey two things her mother once told her. And the decision behind giving her the necklace. Ziva/Team. **

**Date(s) Written: June 4-14, 2010**

**Challenge:Ziva's Star Challenge (on NFA)**

**Challenge Issuer:Ziva_Kate_Abby**

**Notes: Ziva/Team. Season 7 AU. Hints of Tiva. **

* * *

"_Remember my Ziva, only family should give you a Magen David," said her mother pointing at the Star of David that rested on her chest, "And a woman should always have a new one when she enters a new stage of her life."_

It was that bit of knowledge that Ziva truly remembered her mother giving her. She was sure there were more interesting and important things that her mother had said but that phrase was what stuck with her. And now she was glad because she was following that knowledge to the letter. She chose when she entered a new stage of her life and she hadn't had one…until now. She smiled faintly as she lifted up her hair so that her boss, the man that was more of a father to her than her own, could place a new Star of David around her neck.

Her old one had been taken from her during her time in Somalia and she had not had the desire to replace it but here she was a newly naturalized American citizen and the people she cared for and who cared for her were gracing her with a new necklace. She remembered hearing Jimmy once say "I always say, you can pick your nose but you can't pick your family.*" But she disagreed with that statement. You could not pick your blood relatives but family are the people you chose to love and who chose to love you. And the people surrounding her—Abby, Tim, Tony, Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs, and even Director Vance—were her family now and had been for a very long time. She had let them leave her behind to prove to herself that her father was her family…but she had quickly been proved wrong.

He had sent her on a mission that he knew she would end up dying on. And he had never even thought about saving her or about getting retribution. But her co-workers—no her family at NCIS had fought to make her supposed sacrifice (since they believed she was dead until Saleem had ripped the cover off of her head) not be in vain and had gone after the terrorist camp—risking their own lives to make her death worth something.

"To Ziva!" Tony said raising his glass of Prosecco in the air. "Our newest citizen."

"Ziva!" everyone said clinking their glasses with Tony's.

"Thank you." she said raising her glass as well.

Their food arrived then and everyone dug in before she could say more to them. The plates were soon being passed back and forth the table as everyone wanted to try everyone else's dish. It was some of the best Italian food that Ziva had ever had—outside of Italy. All too soon the desserts were being served.

"I want to thank you all," Ziva said, "And not just for being me here today. But for my necklace as well. When I was young my mother once told me that a woman should only receive a Star of David from her family and that when she enters a new stage in her life that she should get one. Without knowing it you all did that. I once told Tony that I had been Mossad for far longer than my sister Tali's death. I had been Mossad since her birth and so I never felt the need for a new _Magen David_ until now. And you are all my family. So I want to thank all of you for that."

No one knew what to say after her small speech but she didn't need any words because the smiles on their faces told her exactly what they were thinking. Tony's hand found hers under the table and squeezed. She was with her family and no longer broken…and she had her _Magen David_ back.

*Quote from Light Sleeper (3.14)


	2. Chapter 2

Dialogue at the start of the chapter is taken directky from the season 7 finale Rule Fifty-One.

* * *

Chapter 2

(Monday: Five days earlier…)

"This can't be happening. It cannot be happening. How could they let you in?" Tony asked pretending to be outraged.

"I passed the exams. I will officially become a citizen of the United States of America." Ziva David said obviously very proud of herself.

"I've never been more disappointed in my government."

"Hey! That is my government now."

"Not till Friday. Not yet." He says starting to pick his phone up, "I think I'm going to call my Congressman."

"I expect you to be there Tony, and you both as well McGee and Abby." She said as their coworkers entered looking around for their boss.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked as Tim asked Tony where Gibbs was.

"Agent David has passed her exams with flying colors." Vance said coming into the bullpen. "Where's Gibbs?"

"We were just wondering the same thing," Tim said, "But congratulations Ziva! When is the ceremony?"

"Friday." Gibbs said coming in from the elevator.

"Gibbs! We did it!" Abby exclaimed.

As Tim and Abby explained how they had found the bad guy's bank account and what it had Tony narrowed his eyes at Ziva. There was still something missing to her look only he couldn't place his finger on it. But he didn't have time to dwell on it right then since they were on their way to arrest someone.

(Wednesday: 2 days earlier…)

"Why are we in autopsy?" Tim whispered to Tony two days after finding out about Ziva's ceremony.

"Make it quick, DiNozzo." Gibbs whispered.

"I was thinking. We should get Ziva a present to celebrate. And I figured we could meet down here about it so that it's a surprise!" Tony said by way of explanation.

"That's a great idea Tony!" Abby exclaimed. "Lets pay for her to get her first tattoo!"

"While that is a nice sentiment, Abigail, I think Ziva would be better suited to a nice piece of jewelry." Ducky replied.

_Piece of jewelry?_ Tony thought. _What would Ziva need a piece of jewelry for?_

Then what had been bothering Tony about Ziva's appearance hit him. Her Star of David! She hadn't been wearing it at all since Somalia. In fact the last time he had seen it was the last time he had seen her before they had left Israel.

"Ducky's right. And I know just the thing to give to her. Has anyone else noticed what Ziva has been missing?"

Everyone except for Gibbs and Ducky shook their head but tried to think back on Ziva's appearance.

"Her Star of David necklace." I said and saw understanding dawn on each of their faces.

"How are we going to do this?" Jimmy asked eager to be a part of it.

"How about we all pitch in twenty bucks? I sure we can buy a nice new one with a buck twenty." said Tony, "Then tomorrow night a few of us can go shopping for the necklace."

Everyone nodded and over the course of the day surreptitiously slipped Tony a twenty…even Vance. He didn't ask the director how he knew about their plan but accepted the money anyways. It was hard keeping this secret from Ziva especially since she was good at ferreting secrets out of McBlabbermouth but she either didn't find out about it or was very good at hiding the fact that she knew.

Vance (and Gibbs) let Tony and Abby leave early to shop the next day. It took them a while going from store to store until they found one that looked like her old one and had a thin chain. Everyone met outside the chamber where Ziva was due to take her oath.

"Boss, I was thinking last night and I think it would mean the most if you gave it to her." Tony said handing Gibbs the box that held the new necklace in it.

Abby, Jimmy, and Tim nodded their agreement while Ducky and Vance just gave Gibbs smiles. He took the box from Tony and slid it into his pocket. Ziva was already inside when they entered and had saved seven seats all together. She looked beautiful in her pale green dress and they each complimented her as they filed in around her. She was seated between Gibbs on her left with Abby and Tim next to him and Tony on her right with Vance, Ducky, and Jimmy next to him. The ceremony was very emotional for everyone (and if you ever asked Gibbs he'd deny that there was a tear in his eye for his other surrogate daughter) and there were many pictures taken with Ziva in front of the American flag in the room. Then Tony suggested that they head to lunch and that he had reserved a table at this little Italian place he knew.

Once there they spent a small amount of time deciding what to have and when they ordered Tony ordered one glass of Prosecco for everyone at the table. Once the glasses had arrived he gave a subtle nod to Gibbs, who cleared his throat.

"We wanted to give you something to commemorate the occasion, Ziver, and we decided to get this." He said handing the box to her, "Some of us noticed that yours was missing and so we wanted you to have it back."

They all nodded at the smile that graced Ziva's face when she opened the box to find her new Star of David sitting there.

"Will you put it on me Gibbs?" she asked.

"It would be my honor." He replied standing as she lifted her hair off of her neck.

They made a toast in her honor and she thanked them all for her necklace and being her family. It was a day that none of them would ever forget.


End file.
